


Finally Found

by BuddingBriar



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Saying Goodbye to a Loved One, are you ready to get SAD?, dante and nero are mentioned, ghost!eva, let this man cry damnit, vergil fuckin loses it at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddingBriar/pseuds/BuddingBriar
Summary: When Vergil visits his old family home, he does not expect the ghost that still roams the establishment.
Relationships: Eva & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	Finally Found

**Author's Note:**

> Based off art that artminion made-- https://artminion.tumblr.com/post/624197639841398784/i-was-sitting-minding-my-own-business-when-my i would gift it to her but she doesn't have an a03 skdjskdj.

“Vergil? Where are you Vergil?!” 

Eva runs to the main room of the manor, heaving and trying to breathe through the smoke. She lets out a dry cough, and her instinct is to start crawling. But she knows if she does, she won’t get to Vergil fast enough. She won’t get her boys out fast enough. So, she keeps rushing through. 

“Mother?”

Eva stops, panting. She wipes away ash from her cheek, turning to the sound of the voice. 

Little Vergil stands in the middle of the room, shock on his face. His legs give way under him, knees harshly hitting the wood. 

“Vergil!” Eva yells, running over and kneeling in front of him. She pulls him into a hug, her hand reaching his hair and stroking it soothingly. “Oh, I finally found you. I finally found you.”

She pulls slightly away, kissing his forehead and brushing some loose locks upwards back into his hair. 

“It’ll all be ok. I know where Dante is, he’s waiting for us. We must hurry before they find us.”

Vergil is unable to talk, lips parted as he just keeps staring at his mother. Eva gives him a comforting look, brows furrowing.

“Vergil, it’s ok. We must move, please,” Eva says softly. Yet, Vergil doesn’t budge. “Vergil?”

_“Vergil?”_

* * *

It’s been a month since Vergil and Dante came home. After affairs were taken care of and relationships were repaired, Vergil then decided it was time to take care of the next checkbox on the list.

Visit the old manor. 

It was something he had to do by himself. One of the many things where he could try to make things right. Find peace with what happened to him, and his family. 

Carrying pink and white roses—Eva’s favorite flower—he finally reaches the threshold of the playground. He pauses, steel eyes softening as his hand brushes upon the rusting green horse. He closes his eyes for a moment, pushing away the memories and just allowing himself to feel the wind brush his skin.

Then, he keeps on.

The last time he came here, he cut himself in half between man and demon. Grew a dangerous tree which killed thousands. 

The man swallows. Not today, not today.

He walks into the dilapidated building, glancing around, taking in the sight. Even now, it smells like ash and smoke and burning wood. 

He sets the flowers down in front of the burned painting, glancing up upon it. He always found it ironic, how Eva’s part of the portrait was spared from the fire. If anything, it seems the glow around her only got brighter. Meanwhile, he, his brother, and his father were burnt away. As if the fire and the painting itself knew that only one would be left behind that night.

Vergil steps back from the painting, adjusting his coat. He promised he wouldn’t cry, so he wouldn’t. 

“Goodnight, Mother,” Vergil whispers, even with the sun high in the sky. He didn’t get to say goodnight to her during that night. 

He turns, head bowed as he begins walking out of the skeleton of the old building. 

“—Vergil?!”

Vergil freezes. He slowly turns, unsure if what he’s hearing is what he’s hearing. 

It is. 

Eva, as she was like that night, frantically looking around. 

“Mother?” he can’t help but ask. Eva wipes away ash from her cheek, then turns to Vergil. The complete relief that replaces her fear makes Vergil’s legs weak. He collapses to his knees, horror on his face.

She cries his name, running over and pulling him into an embrace. The same embrace she’d give him after a bad day, hushing comfort into his hair and kissing his forehead. Vergil can’t help but close his eyes, arms outstretched and unsure.

“Oh, I finally found you. I finally found you.”

Found him?

Vergil’s lips part, speechless as Eva slightly pulls away to kiss his forehead and soothe his hair. He tries to say something, but is unable to speak. Eva’s brows furrow in a similar way Vergil’s would when he’s confused, though comfort is mostly on her face.

“Vergil, it’s ok. We must move, please,” Eva says softly. Vergil can’t will himself to move. “Vergil?”

Finally.

“Mother… are you…” His nasal cadence is so quiet, so soft. “Are you really here?”

“Really he—did they hurt you? Why are you giving me that look?” Eva cups his cheeks, stroking his cheekbones with her pinkies. 

“You’re not a demon pulling a trick on me,” Vergil states. He can _tell_. 

“No, of course not. Why would you think…?”

* * *

It’s then that Vergil’s young self begins to morph. Eva’s face becomes confused for real this time, lips parting. Eva’s eyes soften, eyes taking in her son’s face.

“Vergil?” she asks softly. “You… you look older…”

“I _am_ older.”

Eva glances around, a faraway look in her eyes. 

“It’s so strange,” Eva chuckles with no real humor in her tone. “It seems that I am in a dream. It feels like one, certainly.” 

“This isn’t a dream,” Vergil breathes. Eva turns back to Vergil, eyes glistening.

“How long…?”

Vergil swallows.

“Almost thirty-six years.”

“Three decades.” Eva stands, Vergil standing with her. Eva gasps, realizing how she has to look up at him now.

“You’re so tall. Just like… just like your father,” she states quietly, a nostalgic smile growing on her face. “You even still brush your hair back, just like him.”

Her hands cup his cheeks again. 

“You’ve grown… where’s Dante?”

“I came alone.”

“I see.”

Eva walks around, waving her hands about as she tries to take in the new sight. 

“I died that night.”

“Yes.” 

Vergil swallows again.

“But you both, you grew.” Eva turns to him again, tears building in her eyes as her bottom lip trembles. “You’re alive. What else have I missed?”

“I have a son, Nero.”

“A grandson… Nero,” Eva says, smile growing. “I bet he’s lovely.”

Vergil nods. “He is.”

The sunlight hits Eva’s form, showing how transparent she is. Vergil brings in his bottom lip.

“Oh how I wish I could see you all. But finding you, knowing these things now… I feel peaceful.”

Vergil approaches his mother, Eva taking his hands into hers. 

“I love you, Vergil. I’m so sorry I didn’t find you that day. I should’ve—”

“Don’t apologize. Please, don’t apologize. I’m sorry for not—for not…”

Eva shakes her head, one hand leaving his to cup his cheek.

“Don’t apologize.”

Vergil swallows again, even thicker. 

“Mother.”

“I need to go. Something’s telling me I need to go.”

There was no need to say. A glowing golden light is already traveling up her arms. 

“There’s so much more I wanted to say,” Eva murmurs. “Vergil, I’m so proud of you. Both of you. Please, tell Dante I’m proud of him. And that I love him as well. Give my love to Nero, too. Please.”

“Of course, of course,” Vergil whispers.

Eva’s tears finally fall, sniffling. Vergil leans, forehead pressing to hers. The light has spread to her torso, up her neck, down her body. 

Nothing else is said. 

In a burst, Eva is gone.

Vergil holds his pose for a while, the wind blowing harder in the area. Then, he collapses again, clenching his teeth as his hand grasps his face. His body trembles, a loud yell leaving his lips. He removes his hand, tears streaming down his cheeks as he stares at his palm. 

Did that truly just happen? Is this all just a hallucination? Is he stuck still in that damned suit? Or is this all a dream?

Vergil lays on his side, both hands covering his face as sobs crawl up his throat. 

What would hurt more?

He sobs even louder, letting out another yell as he turns on his back. 

Soon, peace lays on his person. It’s a heart wrenching peace, an awful peace that would take time to get used to. 

Vergil lays there, on the torn carpet of the manor. Exhaustion pulls over him like a warm blanket from all the tears.

It’d be nighttime when he awoke. And there would be a lot of worried yelling and words of comfort. 

For now, Vergil succumbs to sleep.

As if Eva just tucked him in for the night.


End file.
